Curious Rabbit is Curious
by sproutmilk
Summary: Lavi is curious if Allen is white all over.  Laven Splash.  Short ONESHOT.


**Title: Curious Rabbit is Curious**

**Rated: T**

**Word Count: 1,386**

**Summary: Lavi is curious if the Bean Sprout is also white... _down there_.**

**A One Shot Fan Literature based off of _Katsura Hoshino_'s original manga series, _D Gray-man_.**

* * *

"?" Allen was speechless, his face flushing bright red from embarrassment. 'Did he seriously just ask that?'

"I was just wondering… if the hair on your head is white, does that mean it is white in other places? Down… there, perhaps?" Lavi asked curiously, his one exposed green eye pointing downwards to look towards Walker's exposed crotch, unaware of the other's growing humiliation. It was a legit question. The kid's eyebrows were just as white as the hair on his head, even his eyelashes were blessed in the same lovely snow-like color.

"Wh-what!" Allen stuttered, his face bleeding ten shades darker as the red head leaned sideways towards the smaller white haired boy, causing said boy to slightly turn the other way in an attempt to cover up his precious nether regions, which wasn't much considering the former did not wish to expel his fluids all over the white tiled floor. He couldn't understand how such a bizarre topic could have possibly come up anyway…well, they _were_ in the boy's bathroom, standing in front of the urinals, but regardless, Lavi should not be asking such a personal question! "Why would you want to know something like that, Lavi…?"

"I am just curious, is all, I mean, no one has really seen you fully naked or anything. You always seem to visit the bathhouse whenever no one is around".

It wasn't that Allen bathed when no one was around; it was only when _Lavi_ wasn't around. The fifteen-year-old was quite taken with his best friend and he was certainly too apprehensive about getting caught staring at the red head…or something _worse_.

"Come on, love, we are best buddies, aren't we? I won't tell nobody", Lavi pressed as a large mischievous grin spread across his face, his emerald orb sparkling.

Allen gulped as he took steps back, zipping up his pants as he noticed the older boy reaching out to grab him in an attempt to get an answer whether or not his best friend chose to tell him or not.

"Come on, little Bean Sprout, don't be shy now~ ", Lavi sang as he pounced on top of the smaller teenager, his hands grabbing at the waistband of said boy's trousers.

"Nooo! Lavi! Stop! Get _off_ of me!" Walker wailed as he struggled desperately against his idiotic best friend. There was no way he was going to let the older boy have a peek down _his_ pants! Allen started to panic as Lavi was able to get a few buttons loose.

"The fuck you two idiots doing?"

Lavi and Allen glanced up to see a rather pissed off and annoyed Kanda looking down at them. The white haired boy paled, being caught in such an indecent state: His white hair was messed up, his exorcist uniform was in disarray and his best friend, Lavi was straddling his waist, hovering above his petite frame with one of his hands still gripping his zipper while the other's fingers were gripping the hem of his undergarments. This wasn't appealing at all.

"I rather not watch an idiot rabbit try to rape a stupid bean sprout on the floor of a public restroom", Kanda said, his voice indifferent.

"Huh? No, that's not—"

"Go fuck the kid somewhere else".

"It's nothing like that, Yuu. I was just wondering if little Allen here is white all over… You wanna see?" Lavi beamed questionably, offering up the English boy as if he were a piece of furniture and couldn't hear a word he said.

"Lavi!"

"Why the fuck would I care what color the brat's pubic hair is?"

As Lavi and Kanda argued amongst themselves, Allen took this opportunity to pry the elder boy's hands out and away from his pants and escaped the horrendous situation.

* * *

Air bubbles rose to the surface as a white haired teenager let out an exasperated sigh, his slim body submerged in the heated pools of the Black Order's bathing chambers, his silver-grey orbs just barely above the water's steaming surface. A small heated blush spread across the boy's pale cheeks as he thought of a certain one eyed red haired male, though this could easily be the fault of the water's high heat.

'Stupid Lavi…' Walker thought as he remembered the incident in the boy's bathroom a few hours ago. The white haired boy was so lost in his thoughts, that he was completely oblivious to the pattern of bubbles slowly making their path towards him.

"Hey there!" Lavi exclaimed as he splashed upwards, a playful smile smothered across his cheerful face.

Silver eyes widened as the English boy finally registered his unwanted guest. "L-Lavi! W-what are you doing here!"

"I'm here to take a bath, too, little love", Lavi explained, his voice carrying some kind of sweetness.

Allen blushed upon hearing himself being referred to by such a pleasant, but awkward nickname for the second time. The white haired boy was certainly grateful for the heated springs. "Bu-but you never bath during this time!"

"I don't?" Lavi answered, playing dumb. True, this wasn't normally the choice time that the red haired exorcist bathed, but he did a bit of detective work earlier and found out that this was the time that the other boy enters the bathhouse. In other words, Lavi stalked the bean sprout.

Walker inched away slowly, turning his back on the older boy as he tried to get away from an even more hopeless situation. The English boy backed himself against the wall and brought one hand to the surface, reaching out to grab his long white dress shirt and black pants.

Just when Lavi advanced close enough, Allen splashed hot spring water into the one visible green eye that was so awkwardly staring at his exposed chest. The white haired boy took this time to lift his body out of the hot baths with his black left hand as the older red haired apprentice gasped lightly as he worked to get the water out of his eye. Walker quickly wrapped his naked form in his now drenched white shirt.

'Great. This is worse than the last time. Last time, I had _clothes_ and _BaKanda_ to protect me, but now I have nothing but water this time! What am I going to do?' Allen asked himself, his brain in a mental panic, as he finished buttoning up his shirt. The English boy's heart plummeting as he heard Lavi's footsteps chasing after him.

Allen body jerked upwards as he felt a warm moist tongue licking at his milky clavicle. "L-Lavi? What are you doing!" The Bean Sprout was clearly confused by red head's persistent behavior. Not that he was so persistent, per say, since that is normal for Lavi. It was his particularly curious and recently bold actions towards him. From calling him 'Love' to a kiss on his shoulder.

"Come on, Allen. All I only wanna know if it's white down there, too", the elder teen cooed as he continued to lick and suck the boy's shoulder, making his way up the neck.

A light moan was the only response Lavi received as Walker's face flushed bright red, his thin body shuttering as Lavi nibbled on an earlobe.

The white haired boy wanted to push the other away and running as far away from the one-eyed boy, but his scrawny white legs wouldn't listen to him. Allen soon melted into the Bookaman's caress, turning around to wrap his arms around the taller boy's slim shoulders.

The red haired teen reached out a hand to lift the English boy's chin to bring him into a soft and chaste kiss. A playful smirk spread across Lavi's lips as Allen nuzzled against his neck; his plan to seduce the bean sprout seemed to be working. Allen's body spasmed slightly as Lavi ran his hands down the smaller boy's petite frame.

"Come on, Allen, just a quick peek, okay?" Lavi said as he bent down, lifting up the English exorcist's white shirt.

**SLAP!**

Kanda snickered while Lenalee brought a soft manicured hand to over her mouth to hold back a small giggle as Lavi held his now red cheek as he received yet _another_ painful slap to the face.

"Shut up, Lavi", Allen said calmly, though still clearly upset about what happened between the two yesterday.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading; I appreciate your support. If you have the time, please review._**

* * *

_Note: I wished to illustrate something with urinals, however, I only had a cracked LCD screen laptop, and yet, I wrote this somehow. It was meant to be a short drabble, but I added more to it. _


End file.
